lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Lost: A Tale of Survival/Transcrição
OBS: Os traços separam as cenas. ---- Início. NARRADOR: Era uma vez, uma ilha... Alguns diziam ser no Pacífico Sul, mas não poderia encontrá-la em mapa algum. Muitas pessoas foram atraídas para a ilha através dos tempos. Perdidas em suas viagens, e perdidas em suas vidas. Uma dessas pessoas sofreu um acidente e foi parar em um das praias da ilha. Seu nome era Desmond. Foi encontrado por um homem chamado Kelvin, e levado para um abrigo subterrâneo. Onde Kelvin vinha digitando um código no computador a cada 108 minutos, por muito tempo. digita os números e "executa". DESMOND: O que foi isso? KELVIN: Apenas salvando o mundo. ---- NARRADOR: Ele logo convenceu Desmond a ajudá-lo. E juntos salvaram o mundo apertando o botão pelos próximos 3 anos. Parecia que poderiam ficar ali para sempre. Mas havia uma possível saída. e Desmond no "porão" da Escotilha. KELVIN e com uma chave na mão: É só por a chave nesse buraco e tudo vai embora. ---- NARRADOR: Kelvin levou Desmond a acreditar que era inseguro ir lá fora. Então um dia Desmond arriscou ser exposto... e descobriu que foi enganado. DESMOND: O que fez com meu barco? KELVIN: O que acha? Quer vir comigo? DESMOND: Por que mentiu para mim?! KELVIN: Menti porque precisava de um otário para salvar o mundo depois que eu fosse embora! DESMOND: Você é maluco, seu desgraçado! avança sobre Kelvin, que bate a cabeça na rocha, morrendo. DESMOND: Levanta! Meu Deus! pega a Chave do pescoço de Kelvin e corre para a Escotilha. NARRADOR: Quando Desmond voltou, 108 minutos haviam se passado sem que o botão tivesse sido apertado. COMPUTADOR: Falha no sistema. Falha no sistema. Falha no sistema. Falha no sistema. voavam pela Escotilha, hieroglifos apareceram no contador, e a escotilha toda tremeu. Porém quando Desmond executa os números, tudo volta ao normal. NARRADOR: Desmond estava encurralado e sozinho ou pelo menos achava que sim. Mas no momento de seu maior desespero... LOCKE do lado de fora da escotilha: Fiz tudo que queria eu fizesse... NARRADOR: Ficou impressionado ao descobrir... LOCKE: Por que fez isso comigo?! liga um holoforte e sorri ao ver Locke. NARRADOR: ...que não estava sozinho na ilha no final das contas. Então quem é esse homem? Era um passageiro a bordo do vôo 815 da Oceanic. Era um vôo como outro qualquer. Um avião repleto de estranhos, indo de Sydney para Los Angeles. Entre eles o médico que perdeu seu pai. E perdeu seu caminho. A garota ao lado se revelou uma fugitiva. Um vigarista em busca de vingança, que matou o homem errado. Um casal cujo casamento estava por um fio. O soldado. A estrela de rock. O ganhador da loteria. A mãe ainda grávida e solteira. E, claro, o homem cuja fé estava perdida. E cujo o corpo lhe tinha falhado. Esses são apenas alguns do muitos que foram colocados juntos bem acima do oceano por algo que não podiam entender no momento. da turbulência no avião. CINDY: Senhoras e senhores, apertem os cintos. NARRADOR: Algo que fez com que o avião deles partisse ao meio. E caísse do céu. Não podiam imaginar como puderam sobreviver a tamanha queda. E também, nunca poderiam imaginar o poder dessa ilha. E os testes que forneceria. Dois grupos de passageiros sobreviveram. Ficariam separados por um certo período. E antes de se unirem vivenciaram a ilha de forma bem diferentes. que Jack conhece Kate pedindo para ela costurar um longo corte em suas costas. JACK: Com licença. Já usou uma agulha? KATE: Fiz as cortinas do meu apartamento. costurando Posso vomitar em você. JACK: Você está indo bem. NARRADOR: 48 sobreviventes da fuselagem se unirão devido à queda. HURLEY: Com fome? dá um lanche do avião para Claire. CLAIRE: Sim. Obrigada. NARRADOR: Vieram de todos os estilos de vida. JIN Sun: Não se preocupe com os outros. Precisamos ficar juntos. ---- praia à noite. JACK: Não sei seu nome. KATE: Sou a Kate. JACK: Jack. do Monstro. NARRADOR: E todos logo descobriam que essa não era uma ilha qualquer. Nem nas mais férteis das imaginações. CHARLIE: Maravilha. ---- NARRADOR: Um novo dia chegou. Os sobreviventes se conheceram. HURLEY: Hurley. Ah, deixa... SAYID: Sayid. HURLEY: Como sabe fazer tudo isso? estava consertando o transceiver. SAYID: Eu era um oficial de telecomunicações. HURLEY: Era do que? Força Aérea? Exército? SAYID: Da Guarda Republicana. ---- dá à Claire um pote de manteiga de amendoim vazio. CLAIRE: Manteiga de amendoim?! CHARLIE: Assim como pediu. CLAIRE: Está vazia. improvisa com o dedo como se realmente tivesse algo no pote. CHARLIE: Não, não está... está cheia. Cheia até a tampa. Ah, Deus, te faz querer um copo de leite, é extra suave. É a melhor manteiga de amendoim que já provei. ---- e Sawyer dentro da fuselagem. NARRADOR: Eram sobreviventes colocados juntos. Cada um com diferentes prioridades. JACK: O que está fazendo aqui? O que tem na mochila? SAWYER: Birita, cigarros, algumas Playboy. O que tem na sua? JACK: Remédios. SAWYER: Isso resume tudo, não? JACK: Fazia isso em sua terra natal também? Roubava dos mortos? SAWYER: Não está vendo a grande realidade, doutor. Ainda está na civilização. JACK: E onde você está? SAWYER: Estou na selva. ---- conversando com Kate na floresta. SAWYER: Então, o que há com aquele cara. Jack. O que há nele que te deixa toda fraca das pernas? KATE: Você tenta ser um porco ou isso sai naturalmente? SAWYER: É por que ele é médico, certo? É, as moças gostam dos médicos. Diabos, me dê alguns band-aids e um vidro de Prozac e comando essa ilha também. KATE: Está mesmo se comparando ao Jack? SAWYER: A diferença entre a gente não é tão grande assim, querida. ---- NARRADOR: Do outro lado da ilha os 23 sobreviventes da parte de trás tiveram um experiência bem diferente. ANA-LUCIA: Não conseguiu encontrar fósforos? GOODWIN: Pode perguntar por aí, mas não pude encontrar nenhum. ANA-LUCIA: Você é o quê, escoteiro? GOODWIN: Faço parte da Corporação da Paz. ANA-LUCIA: Sou a Ana-Lucia. GOODWIN: Goodwin. NARRADOR: E em sua primeira noite, algo terrível aconteceu. Um confronto mortal. acordam com gritos! Eko mata um Outro. ANA-LUCIA: O que aconteceu? LIBBY: Quem são essas pessoas? ANA-LUCIA: Eu não sei. Mas estão aqui na floresta sem sapatos sem nada nos bolsos, sem etiquetas nas roupas. Essas pessoas estavam aqui antes da gente. ---- Abertura. LOST: Um Conto de Sobrevivência da abertura. Jack e Michael conversando na praia de dia. JACK: Como está seu filho? MICHAEL: Walt? Acho que ele ficará bem. JACK: Quantos anos ele tem? MICHAEL: 9. 10. 10. ---- está jogando gamão sozinho e Walt chega. LOCKE: Joga xadrez com seu pai? WALT: Não. Moro na Austrália com minha mãe. Ela morreu duas semanas atrás. LOCKE: Está tendo um mês ruim. WALT: Suponho que sim. NARRADOR: Antes da queda, John Locke tinha perdido a fé em sua vida. Mas levantou dos destroços com a habilidade de andar. E com fé renovada explorou a ilha e encontrou um novo propósito. LOCKE Jack: Sou um homem comum, Jack, vivo no mundo real. Mas esse lugar é diferente. Especial. Todos sabemos disso. Todos sentimos isso. E se tudo que aconteceu aqui aconteceu por um motivo? NARRADOR: E mesmo assim ele ainda buscava mais respostas. Sua procura para descobrir os grandes mistérios da ilha o levaram a uma escotilha no chão. mostrando a escotilha à Jack. JACK: Meu Deus. O que é essa coisa? LOCKE: Exatamente. NARRADOR: E acreditava no fundo de seu coração que nessa escotilha as respostas seriam encontradas. LOCKE: O caminho termina na escotilha. Tudo isso aconteceu para que pudéssemos abrir a escotilha. ---- NARRADOR: Do outro lado da ilha, os sobreviventes da parte de trás teriam outro encontro com o mesmo grupo a que viriam chamar de "Os Outros". acordam com gritos. Os Outros raptam as crianças e somem. ANA-LUCIA: Parem! NARRADOR: E ficou claro que "Os Outros" estavam bastante determinados a manterem seu estilo de vida. ANA-LUCIA: Eles levaram 9 pessoas para a floresta. As crianças. E não há sinal deles? ---- NARRADOR: Em meio a tanta incerteza, Michael quis desesperadamente, tirar seu filho Walt da ilha. SUN Michael: Você está bem? MICHAEL: Ele não pode crescer nesse lugar. NARRADOR: Então, ele construiu uma balsa. E depois de 40 dias na ilha, eles estavam prontos para ir em busca de resgate. JIN despedindo de Sun: Fique com Jack. Ele vai cuidar de você. SUN: E quem vai cuidar de você? ---- NARRADOR: Mas eles descobririam que não era a hora de eles deixarem a ilha quando foram interceptados por um grupo dos "Outros". barco dos Outros aproximando-se da balsa. TOM: O que estão fazendo por aqui? MICHAEL: Nosso avião caiu... Já faz um mês... TOM: Ainda bem que encontramos vocês. Acontece que... vamos ter que levar o garoto. MICHAEL: Não vão levar ninguém. TOM: Certo, então... e a balsa explode. Walt é seqüestrado da balsa. WALT: Pai! MICHAEL: Não! WALT: Pai! Socorro! Pai! Por favor! MICHAEL: Walt! Não! NARRADOR: E na mesma noite em que a balsa foi parada no mar os sobreviventes abriram, finalmente, a escotilha que encontraram. LOCKE: Kate, cuide do pavio. Jack e eu colocamos as dinamites. NARRADOR: Eles não tinham idéia do que havia lá embaixo. Como poderiam saber que, lá dentro, estaria um homem desesperado por liberdade. Mas um fato foi o erro. Dois mundos muito diferentes estavam a ponto de colidir. A escotilha foi aberta, e os sobreviventes tinham apenas a esperança de encontrar respostas lá dentro. portinhola escrito "QUARENTENA". caída no chão gemendo. LOCKE: Calma, calma... KATE: Atrás de você. é golpeado por Desmond. NARRADOR: Desmond contou sua história de como chegou à ilha e ficou 3 anos no abrigo digitando os números no computador. Jack e Locke viram o filme que descrevia a importância da estação. MARVIN CANDLE Filme de Orientação: A cada 108 minutos, o botão deve ser pressionado. A partir do momento em que o alarme disparar vocês terão 4 minutos para digitar o código no microcomputador. LOCKE: Vamos ter que ver de novo. JACK Desmond: Você realmente acha que isso está acontecendo? DESMOND: E por que não? JACK: Já pensou que, talvez, tenham te colocado aqui apertando um botão a cada 108 minutos, só pra ver se você o faria? Que tudo isso, o computador, o botão, é apenas um jogo? Uma experiência? DESMOND: Todo santo dia. NARRADOR: A ajuda chegou para Desmond... LOCKE: O que está fazendo? NARRADOR: ...mas ele não poderia partir tão rápido. LOCKE: Está indo embora? Espere. Para onde você esta indo? DESMOND: Para o mais longe que eu puder, irmão. NARRADOR: Desmond partiu mas Locke estava pronto para assumir suas funções. E eles exploraram a escotilha em todos os detalhes. SAYID Jack: Do outro lado dessa porta tem mais concreto. Diria que tem uns 3 metros de espessura. JACK: Já viu isso? aproxima-se e sua chave do pescoço é atraída como um imã. SAYID: Interessante. ---- NARRADOR: No outro lado da ilha, depois de uma noite longa no mar os sobreviventes da balsa chegaram à praia sem Walt. Logo encontraram os sobreviventes da parte de trás do avião. SAWYER: Qual seu nome? EKO: Sr. Eko. SAWYER: É como Sr. Ed? NARRADOR: E juntos, fizeram uma longa caminhada pela ilha, para se juntarem aos outros passageiros. ---- JACK Kate que acabara de banhar: Você... tomou banho. KATE: Tinha que ver se funcionava. Você está precisando. JACK: Talvez mais tarde. KATE: Vou deixar o xampu para você. ---- NARRADOR: Sawyer foi baleado na balsa e enquanto o grupo se aproximava do acampamento, seu estado piorou. EKO Sawyer inconsciente, para Jack e Kate que jolgavam golfe: Onde está o médico? Sawyer para a escotilha. JACK: Agüenta firme. KATE: Para onde vai levá-lo? JACK: Para o banheiro. Está ardendo em febre, temos que colocá-lo no chuveiro, para abaixar a febre. LOCKE Eko: Olá. EKO: Olá. NARRADOR: Os dois grupos estavam agora juntos. KATE para Sawyer: Sawyer. É a Kate. Preciso que me ouça, está bem? A única forma de melhorar é tomando a pílula. Engula. Engula. Bom, bom. JACK: Bom trabalho. Nunca aprendi todo esse lance de cochichar no ouvido na faculdade. NARRADOR: Mas seus diversos problemas estava apenas começando. e Kate na floresta. KATE: Sinto muito. JACK: Sente mesmo? KATE: Sim, sinto muito. Sinto muito por não ser tão perfeita quanto você. JACK: O que está acontecendo com você? KATE: Apenas esqueça. JACK: Não, não me dê as costas. KATE: Me largue. JACK: Está tudo bem, está tudo certo, tudo certo. se beijam. Kate sai correndo. JACK: Kate! ---- cortando o cabelo de Charlie, que tocava violão. CLAIRE: Está bem, dá para parar de mexer, senão vou cortar sua orelha fora! CHARLIE: Então, qual a primeira coisa que fará quando for resgatada? CLAIRE: Sabe... na verdade não sei. CHARLIE: Poderia ficar comigo em LA. Você e o cabeça-de-nabo. CLAIRE: Obrigada. CHARLIE: De nada. Olha só, essa é a faixa 2, se chama... desculpa. Se chama: "O monstro come o piloto". ---- NARRADOR: Os sobreviventes começaram a fazer turnos para entrar com o código no computador. Mas um dia, quando Michael estava na escotilha, algo muito estranho aconteceu. COMPUTADOR: - Olá? MICHAEL NO COMPUTADOR: - Olá? COMPUTADOR: - Quem está aí? MICHAEL NO COMPUTADOR:- Aqui é o Michael. COMPUTADOR: - Pai? NARRADOR: Poderia ser o Walt? Ou era uma armadilha criada pelos Outros? De toda forma, Michael tomou sua decisão. Não esperaria mais. E custe o que custasse, ele encontraria seu filho. entra na Escotilha e encontra John desmaiado no arsenal. JACK: Locke? MICHAEL uma arma: Fique aí. Fica... JACK: Michael! MICHAEL: Estou indo atrás do meu filho, e ninguém vai me impedir, está bem? Certo? É meu direito, é o direito de um pai. JACK: Escuta, podemos fazer isso juntos, está bem? MICHAEL: Tenho que fazer isso sozinho. tranca os dois no arsenal. ---- NARRADOR: Com os dois campos unidos, amantes se reencontraram. E relacionamentos se desenvolveram. praia, Kate joga uma banana em Sawyer que dormia. KATE: Bom dia. SAWYER: Existem formas mais agradáveis de se acordar um homem, sardenta. KATE: Vamos, está na hora de trocar suas ataduras. o ajuda a levantar. SAWYER: Obrigado. KATE: Vamos lá. na escotilha. KATE: Jack?! JACK: Aqui, no arsenal! Michael nos trancou aqui. SAWYER: O que ele disse? KATE para o contador cujo alarme apitava: Pode deixar. SAWYER o arsenal: Olá, garotos. LOCKE: O que está fazendo, Jack? JACK rifles: Vamos atrás dele. SAWYER: Ei, o que... O que aconteceu? LOCKE: Michael foi atrás do Walt. KATE: Tem uma arma para mim? JACK: Você não vai. KATE: Como é? JACK: Alguém tem que ficar aqui para cuidar do botão. KATE: E por que tem de ser eu? Sei rastrear, usar uma arma... JACK: Você não vai! Vai ficar! Vamos. ---- NARRADOR: Michael estava sozinho. Um pai determinado a achar seu filho. acha Danny Pickett na floresta e lhe aponta a arma. MICHAEL: Ei, mãos para cima! Não se mexa! DANNY: Você é o pai de Walt, não é? MICHAEL: O quê? o golpeia por trás, tiros são disparados. NARRADOR: A determinação de Michael levou a um encontro inesperado na selva com os Outros. TOM: E aí, Michael? MICHAEL capturado: Onde ele está, seu filho da puta? DANNY Kate, também capturada: Ei, vejam o que achei! TOM: Um barulho sequer... As tochas estão prontas? Vou falar com os amigos deles. ---- LOCKE: Acho melhor voltarmos. JACK: Sabe o que acontece se voltarmos agora? Nunca o veremos novamente. TOM: Você está certíssimo, Jack. NARRADOR: Foi o primeiro encontro real entre os dois grupos. E não foi amigável. O que era compreensível, já que ambos os grupos tinham algo a proteger. SAWYER: É o filho da puta que atirou em mim no barco. TOM: Por que não abaixam as armas? mira a arma em Tom, porém um segundo tiro quase o acerta. TOM: Essa ilha não é sua. É a nossa ilha. E vocês só estão morando nela porque assim permitimos. Acendam! tochas são acesas ao redor deles. TOM: Acho que houve um mal-entendido, Jack. Escute bem: aqui, há uma linha. Atravessem e passaremos de um mal-entendido para algo mais. Agora, entreguem suas armas, e voltem para casa. JACK: Não. TOM: Eu esperava que não tivesse de chegar a isso. Traga-a aqui, Alex. Kate capturada para Tom. TOM: Ela estava seguindo vocês. avança. TOM: Não! NARRADOR: Os Outros haviam dado um aviso: uma linha na areia que não deveria ser atravessada. entregam as armas, e Kate é libertada. SAWYER: Você e eu ainda não terminamos, Zeek. NARRADOR: Infelizmente, esse aviso seria ignorado. quando estão voltando. KATE: Jack, eu... JACK: Você está bem? KATE: Sim... ---- TOM: Os amigos dele estão voltando. Apaguem-no. ALEX: Me desculpe. dá uma pancada em Michael que desmaia. ---- no acampamento. LOCKE: Até mais, James. SAWYER Kate: Não se culpe, sardenta. Se ele tivesse me mandado ficar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. ---- NARRADOR: Então, algum tempo depois do encontro com os Outros... capturado na rede. BEN: Ei, aqui. Estou aqui. NARRADOR: ...os sobreviventes capturaram um homem na selva. BEN: Meu nome é Henry Gale. Sou de Minnesota. NARRADOR: Ele dizia que era um viajante perdido na ilha. Mas eles dariam crédito à sua história? SAYID: Como você chegou aqui? BEN: Nós caímos aqui, minha esposa e eu. SAYID: Caíram como? BEN: De balão... Ela morreu! JACK: O que está acontecendo aqui? LOCKE: Deixe o Jack cuidar dele primeiro, e depois fazemos as perguntas. SAYID: Jack, não o desamarre. NARRADOR: Eles não tinham certeza se podiam confiar ou não naquele estranho. Então, eles o prenderam. ---- TOM: Algum problema, Michael? NARRADOR: Do outro lado da ilha, Michael foi levado a um acampamento onde os Outros estavam. TOM Alex: Diga a ela que estamos aqui. ---- está lendo um livro. SUN: Sawyer? SAWYER: Ah, oi, e aí, Raio-de-Sol? SUN: Como está o livro? SAWYER: Não tem muito sexo... SUN: Ouvi dizer que você tem os medicamentos... SAWYER: Você está certa. faz um teste de gravidez com ajuda de Kate. KATE: Onde o Sawyer achou isso, hein? Quer dizer, quem embarca com um teste de gravidez, não é? SUN: Você já fez um? KATE: Já. olha o resultado. KATE: Você está grávida! ---- NARRADOR: Ninguém sabia se eles podiam confiar no homem que dizia ser Henry Gale. Então, ele desenhou um mapa. Um mapa que mostrava o local de seu balão e do túmulo de sua mulher para que os sobreviventes acreditassem em sua história. Na escotilha, Locke ouviu uma voz nas caixas-de-som... LOCKDOWN: Três, dois, um... NARRADOR: Pouco antes das portas se fecharem... Quando a contagem chegou a zero, Locke ficou preso. de ferro caem e prendem Locke na escotilha. BEN: O que aconteceu? NARRADOR: E ele não teve outra saída, a não ser confiar naquele em que ninguém confiava. é solto. Locke levanta uma porta com um ferro. LOCKE: A caixa de ferramentas! Pegue a caixa de ferramentas, rápido! Coloque aí embaixo! põe a caixa. Locke ia passando. BEN: John, John! Espere! Você não acha que... Espere! porta esmaga a caixa, e Locke fica com as pernas esmagadas. BEN: Vamos esperar até que alguém venha. LOCKE: Não, não temos tempo. Preciso que saia pelos túneis de ventilação e aperte o botão. Henry! NARRADOR: Quando Henry saiu para apertar o botão, Locke descobriu um mapa. Kelvin havia desenhado para saber a exata localização de todas as estações na ilha. mapa some, e as portas sobem. BEN: Fiz o que me pediu. Digitei o código e apertei o botão de executar. Mas, nada aconteceu. Jack, Charlie, Sayid e Kate entram. JACK: Afaste-se dele. LOCKE: Esperem. Vocês não... JACK: Afaste-se agora mesmo. Mandei que se afastasse! LOCKE: Ei, está tudo bem. BEN: Não acharam meu balão? SAYID: Achamos, sim, seu balão, Henry Gale. E o também o túmulo que descreveu. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda não acreditava em sua história. Então, eu abri o túmulo. Descobri que não havia uma mulher lá dentro, mas um homem. O nome dele era Henry Gale. ---- NARRADOR: John Locke confiou em Henry Gale, mas já não sabia no que acreditar. LOCKE: Você se deixou capturar de propósito? BEN: Que razão eu teria para me submeter a tudo isso? LOCKE: Talvez... seu povo poderia estar procurando por este lugar. BEN: Este lugar é uma piada, John. LOCKE: Do que está falando? BEN: Eu me arrastei pela ventilação, parei em frente a seu computador. O relógio zerou e houve um grande barulho bem forte. Foi realmente assustador. E sabe o que aconteceu depois? Nada, John. Eu nunca apertei o botão. LOCKE: Você está mentindo. BEN: Não. Já parei com as mentiras. NARRADOR: Após sua conversa com Henry, Locke começou a duvidar de sua missão. E ele parou de acreditar. alarme soou, porém Locke não ouviu. JACK: Ei, não vai apertar o botão? o ouve e aperta o botão. NARRADOR: Ele começou a se desencorajar. E Jack, a perder a paciência... praia, Sawyer e Kate são abordados por Jack. SAWYER: Que dia feliz. Lá vem o Doutor Risadinha. JACK: Ei. KATE: Para você também. JACK: Eu vou voltar até a selva para falar com nosso amigo barbado. Quero ver se conseguimos uma troca. SAWYER: Ah, a velha troca de prisioneiros... E você está me convidando por que quer uma arma, certo? JACK: Não estou te convidando. E sim a Kate. KATE: Vou pegar minhas coisas. ---- NARRADOR: Locke estava cada vez mais obcecado pelo mapa que viu. E pensava que acharia respostas nele. O mapa levou Sr. Eko e Locke a descobrirem outra estação. Parecia um posto construído para observar aqueles que digitavam os números. MARK WICKMUND Filme de Orientação: Tudo que precisam saber é que as cobaias acreditam que seu trabalho é importante. NARRADOR: A fé de Locke desfez-se. Mas a de Eko foi reencontrada. EKO: Podemos ver isso de novo? LOCKE: Não. Já vi o bastante. ---- direção à "linha". KATE: Estou lisonjeada. JACK: É? Por quê? KATE: Porque chamou a mim, e não ao Sawyer. JACK: Só chamei você porque os Outros não te querem. Eles te pegaram, apontaram uma arma para sua cabeça,... Poderiam tê-la mantido como prisioneira, mas não quiseram... Mas eles também não me queriam. KATE: Somos mercadorias com defeito. Nós dois. ---- estava abrindo cocos. Hurley chega. HURLEY: E aí, cara? Vai colocar o limão com o coco e beber os dois juntos? O Limão e o Coco? A música? SAYID: O que quer, Hurley? HURLEY: Isso. lhe mostra um rádio. SAYID: Isso é um rádio de baixa freqüência. É um walkie-talkie melhorado. HURLEY: É, mas não pode ligar o fio azul com o vermelho e torná-lo mais potente? SAYID: Por que me importaria? HURLEY: Está bem, cara. Desculpa. Sem problemas. sai. ---- NARRADOR: Jack foi até a linha que nunca deveria cruzar. Esperando trocar Henry Gale por Walt. JACK gritando: Estamos com seu homem! Se o quiserem de volta, terão de vir aqui! Estarei bem aqui até que falem comigo! ---- NARRADOR: E Henry permaneceu na escotilha, ficando impaciente com seus captores. fala algo baixo. ANA-LUCIA: Se for dizer algo, terá que falar alto. de repente a golpeia, enforcando-a. BEN: Matou dois de nós. Pessoas boas que não fizeram nada com você. quase que a mata, se Locke não tivesse aparecido. ---- NARRADOR: Enquanto Jack e Kate esperavam por uma resposta, os Outros tinham suas próprias idéias sobre como conseguir seu homem de volta. KLUGH Michael: Houve uma mudança desde que veio para cá, Michael. Um dos nossos foi capturado pelo seu pessoal. Então vão pegá-los de volta. MICHAEL: Quero ver meu filho. entra na tenda com Walt. MICHAEL: Walt? WALT: Pai. MICHAEL: Eles te machucaram? WALT: Me obrigam a fazer testes. MICHAEL: Te obrigam a o quê?! KLUGH: Não falaremos sobre isso. MICHAEL: Não, não, não, espere. Venha aqui, Walt. Venha aqui. foge de Danny e abraça Michael. WALT: Pai. MICHAEL: Te prometo, vou te tirar daqui, está bem? sai com Walt. WALT: Eu te amo! MICHAEL: Te amo também, Walt! WALT: Me solta, me solta! KLUGH: Depois que libertar nosso homem, preciso que faça outra coisa. MICHAEL choramingando: Qualquer coisa que quiser. KLUGH: Estou escrevendo 4 nomes. Precisamos que os traga até aqui. Se não trouxer todas as pessoas na lista... nunca verá o Walt novamente. Você compreende, Michael? ---- "linha" KATE: Por quanto tempo vai esperar, Jack? JACK: Até recuperar minha voz. Então gritarei mais um pouco. KATE: Sinto muito por ter te beijado. JACK: Eu não. ouvem um barulho e Michael desmaia ali na frente deles. KATE: Michael! ---- SAYID Hurley: Quero te mostrar algo. lhe mostra o rádio consetado. HURLEY: Legal, você o consertou! SAYID: Veremos. As chances de conseguir um sinal são pequenas. o liga. Eles ouvem chiados, porém uma música. HURLEY: Pára aí! Pára! Ouviu isso? RÁDIO:...Serenade... HURLEY: Tem que estar perto, certo? SAYID: Ondas de rádio nessa freqüência viajam acima da ionosfera. Podem viajar milhares de milhas. Pode estar vindo de qualquer lugar. HURLEY: Ou de qualquer época. Apenas brincando, cara. ---- escotilha. KATE: Jack! Acho que ele está acordando. acorda e lhes conta. MICHAEL: Os encontrei. Os Outros. JACK: Quantos deles haviam lá? MICHAEL: Contei 22, e 2 armas foi tudo que vi, estão mal armados. Podemos dominá-los. Assim que recobrar minhas forças, levarei a gente até lá, e nós vamos pegar meu filho de volta. ---- tempo depois, Ana-Lucia e Michael estão a sós. ANA-LUCIA Michael: Pegamos um deles. Dos Outros. Ele tentou me matar hoje. Então queria vê-lo morto. Não pude atirar. MICHAEL: Então me deixa fazer. Eles são uns animais. Levaram meu filho das minhas mãos, levaram meu filho e... Eu faço, me dê a arma, eu o matarei. lhe passa a arma. MICHAEL: Sinto muito. ANA-LUCIA: Pelo quê? a atira. Em seguida liberta Ben e atira em seu braço. ---- NARRADOR: Michael memorizou a lista com os nomes das 4 pessoas que tinha que levar ao outro lado da ilha. Mas primeiro, estava na hora de dizer adeus... SAWYER: Descanse em paz, Ana. SUN: Barco! ao longe, um veleiro. NARRADOR: ...em tempo certo para dizer "olá", novamente, para Desmond. vai até lá e encontra Desmond bebendo. JACK: Você!? ---- Praia. LOCKE Desmond: Refresque minha memória, Desmond. Por quanto tempo disse que ficou na escotilha? DESMOND: 3 anos. LOCKE: E se te dissesse que foi tudo em vão? DESMOND: Como saberia de algo assim? LOCKE: Encontrei outra escotilha. Então amanhã descobriremos o que acontece quando aquele botão não é apertado. NARRADOR: No dia seguinte, Michael reuniu todos na lista e saíram a procura de Walt. O Sr. Eko havia assumido as funções de apertar o botão na escotilha. Quando Desmond e Locke começaram seu experimento para ver o que aconteceria se o contador chegasse ao zero... prende Eko do lado de fora pela técnica do Lockdown. EKO: John! LOCKE: Eko ficou para fora. DESMOND: Tem certeza quanto a isso, irmão? LOCKE: Tenho mais certeza quanto a isso do que qualquer outra coisa em toda a minha vida. EKO: John, não faça isso, John! ---- NARRADOR: Sayid estava convencido de que Michael estava levando seus amigos à uma armadilha. Então saiu de barco para encontrar o acampamento dos Outros e ajudá-los. SAYID Sun que viera junto: Sinto muito se o que disse foi confuso, mas... pedi para que só Jin viesse. SUN: Precisa de alguém para traduzir. E precisa de pelo menos duas pessoas que saibam velejar. SAYID: Desmond conseguiu sozinho. SUN: E olha onde ele foi parar. ---- EKO: Charlie! Preciso de sua ajuda. John me trancou de fora de escotilha e acho que está fazendo isso porque vai parar de apertar o botão. Tenho certeza absoluta, de que se ele tiver sucesso, em 90 minutos todos nessa ilha morrerão. CHARLIE: Está bem, estou dentro. EKO: Obrigado, vamos, vamos. ---- passa mal. JIN: Te disse para não vir. SUN: Não é enjôo por conta do mar, Jin. JIN: Eu sei. avista a "Pedra com um Buraco". SAYID: Aquela é a pedra que Michael descreveu. Chegamos. ---- DESMOND: O quê?! E se entendeu ao contrário? LOCKE: Contrário? DESMOND: E se o experimento não fosse nos dois homens daqui, e sim nos dois homens de lá? Havia mais alguma coisa na tal estação, um computador? LOCKE: Sim. DESMOND: Então o que ele fazia?! LOCKE: Nada! Não fazia nada, apenas imprimia números. passa os registros. LOCKE: Divirta-se! ---- outro lado da parede. Eko planta as dinamites. CHARLIE: Escuta. E se os machucarmos? Ou explodirmos o computador? Eko está bastante nervoso, John. Abra a porta para que possamos conversar sobre isso. ---- DESMOND: Quando vieram para cá? Quanto tempo atrás? LOCKE: 60, 65 dias. DESMOND: A data, qual era a data? LOCKE: Era 22 de setembro. olha pros registros, em seguida pra Locke. DESMOND: Acho que derrubei seu avião. ---- CHARLIE: Eko. Apenas espere um minuto. Não acho uma boa idéia, Eko. Estamos numa área muito confinada. Ah, droga! acende as dinamites que explodem tudo. NARRADOR: Sayid chegou ao acampamento que Michael descreveu. Apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. Os Outros tinham ido embora. Na verdade estavam a milhas de distância, esperando na floresta pelos amigos de Michael. é atingido por algo que o "eletrocuta". KATE: Sawyer! todos são capturados. ---- NARRADOR: A tentativa de Eko em abrir a escotilha falhou. acorda. CHARLIE: Eko! É o Charlie! Acorde! não acordava mais. NARRADOR: E Locke e Desmond estavam as desavenças lá dentro. DESMOND: Precisamos apertar o botão. LOCKE: Não, não precisamos! DESMOND: Eu derrubei a droga do seu avião! LOCKE: Como conseguiu fazer isso?! DESMOND: Naquele dia, esses números virara hieróglifos, e essa tela, ficou repleta com "falha no sistema". "Falha no sistema". E esse número aqui: 22 de setembro de 2004. O dia em que seu avião caiu. É real! É tudo real! Agora aperte a droga do botão! LOCKE: Sei o que vi! É uma mentira, não é real! quebra o monitor do computador. DESMOND: Matou a todos nós. LOCKE: Acabei de salvar a todos nós. ---- Os Outros e os sobreviventes capturados num píer. NARRADOR: Depois que Michael entregou seus amigos para Os Outros... TOM: Todos apenas acalmem-se. NARRADOR: A hora havia chegado para conhecer o líder deles. chega de barco no píer. BEN Michael: Certo, falemos de negócios, está bem? ---- LOCKE: Não, não. Nada disso é real! DESMOND: Tenho que ir. E vá o mais longe daqui que puder. Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu e te fez parar de acreditar, mas é tudo real. no contador. A Escotilha treme. COMPUTADOR: Falha no sistema. Falha no sistema. Falha no sistema. CHARLIE Eko: Venha comigo! EKO: Charlie! Não! CHARLIE: Me larga! EKO John: John! LOCKE: Eu estava errado. ativa a Chave de Segurança, causando uma Descarça em toda a Ilha. Do veleiro, do acampamento, do píer, todos presenciam o céu ficar roxo e um insuportável barulho. Bernard, Claire e Aaron são quase atingidos pela portinhola "Quarentena". ---- BEN Michael: Cumpriu sua palavra. Cumpriremos a nossa também. Pegue esse barco e siga a bússola na marca de 325, e se fizer exatamente isso, você e seu filho encontrarão resgate. MICHAEL: Quem são vocês? BEN: Somos os mocinhos, Michael. sai do barco onde Ben estava junto, e abraça Michael. MICHAEL: Walt! WALT: Pai! Pai! MICHAEL: Venha aqui! Ficará tudo bem agora, estamos indo para casa, Walt. Estamos indo para casa. ---- chega na praia. BERNARD: Charlie. Você está bem? CHARLIE: É difícil dizer com precisão, Bern. Meus ouvidos, sabe? BERNARD: Onde está Locke, Eko? CHARLIE: Não voltaram ainda? BERNARD: Não. não responde. Claire sorri para ele, que retribui. ---- KLUGH Hurley: Hugo, você pode voltar para seu acampamento. Diga ao resto do seu pessoal que nunca poderão vir aqui. HURLEY: Mas... e quanto aos meus amigos? BEN: Seus amigos irão para casa conosco. e Michael deixam a Ilha, Hurley vai embora do píer, Jack, Kate e Sawyer são encapuzados. NARRADOR: E assim continua. Pessoas perdidas em sua jornada. Perdidas em suas vidas. Mas essa ilha fornece oportunidades. Alguns podem ascender, outros podem cair. E você se pergunta: quem perderá a fé? Quem sobreviverá? E quem realmente são os mocinhos? Fim